No more childhood games  Jake&Nessie
by LimoLove
Summary: After Breaking Dawn. Renesmee starting to realize she has more than friendships feelings toward Jacob and struggles with it. At the sametime Jacob struggles with his love for her and knowing that he can't say anything. She is the one who must choose.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Car**

**Nessie**

"Jake, you're the best! This is AWESOME! I can't believe you convinced them to let me go to La Push alone with you" I slammed the door behind me and jumped up in the carseat. Jacob sat behind the wheel and smiled greatly at me. His beautiful smile that made me all weak in the knees. "I suppose that Edward could't say no when he saw that I never ever intend to let anyone hurt you." He laughed and bent forward to give me a hug and I disappeared in his huge warm arms. "Hi Nessie."

I sighed." Oh, come on. A barbecue party in La Push is hardly dangerous. You're starting to sound just like dad." He smiled at me once again and I smiled back. Nothing could get me in a bad mood now, not even dad's stupid conditions. I have to be back home by eleven o'clock and I have to wear my cellphone in case something would happen to me. I thought it was ridiculous. I'm with jake, he would save me if something happen (which I doubted, this is Forks), he always do. But that bothered me no longer. It all just melted away as soon as I looked at Jacob. "But he is right Nessie, it can be dangerous." He looked away from me and I saw that he was concerned. I looked puzzled up at him. What is everyones problem? Why is it dangerous in La Push? I feel almost safer there than I do at home. Now they really made me irritated. This was supposed to be a fantastic night. I have never been able to visit the Reserve without a parent. "What? Jake, what are you talking about? This will be an awesome night. I bet we are going to have even more fun now then I had when auntie Alice and I had slumber party and we jumped in mom and dads bed". I smiled at the memory. "We jumped so hard that the bed broke in half." I giggled loudly. "That was really funny though. But I had a little remorse when it turned out it was a part of Esmes wedding gift to them." Just because you don't sleep doesn't mean you don't need a good bed ... so, she had said. Then I noticed that Jacobs entire body shook. First I thought he was angry with me for destroying their bed, but that was so not Jake. And then I realized that he just tried not to fall into laughter. So I just sat there all relaxed and watched him, waiting for him to calm down so he could talk. "I must say I am disappointed Nessie. You throw slumber parties and destroys furniture, and don't invite me? What? Now I am a little hurt." He chuckled quietly to himself. I really would have liked to see Edwards face when he saw what you guys had done. Was he very angry?" I tried to remember. "No, not really" It was really wierd. Dad had just laughed and said something about breaking beds had to be in the genes. Just like any other vampstuff. I never understood what he meant by that. "I think mom was the one who was most upset. She told me she really liked that bed" It all just went quiet. I could hear the flies and other moscitos out in the warm august heat. The mood in the air had changed, you could feel it. .We just sat there, looked at the road ahead. I wonder if I said something wrong. Maby he didn't want to hear about mom? She told me once, a couple of years ago, that she and Jacob loved each other before. At the same time she loved my father. There was a whole thing going on there. And when I was born it just made everything so clear and perfect. She didn't explain fully what she meant but... I am sure Jacob wouldn't want to hear about her and dad so much. OMG why did i say something? I wish I could take it back. Damn it, I just destroy everything.

Then there was a thud on the carroof. We both jumped horrefied. "Renesmee, hunny?" It was Mom. God, could they not leave me alone for just one night? "Yeah mom, I'm here. What is it? I thought we agreed that I could be in La Push with Jacob by myself tonight." She sighed and climbed in through the window. "I know sweetie, but Alice said she saw a rough weather coming later this evening and we didn't want you to freeze or catch a cold so... I thought give you your jacket. Then I noticed she had my jacket in the other hand and she handed it over. "Thanks mom, it was nice of you, but we both know that I don't easily get sick and Jake will be beside me all night so I won't freeze." I saw mom look against Jacobs's direction but he just looked straight ahead on the road. "Yes, of course, but we didn't want to risk your guys' health. It's going to be a TERRIBLY bad weather tonight." I heard Jacob sniff and mutter something. "Oh. Hello to you too Jake" Mom had heard what he'd said. Of course she heard him. She had super hearing just like any other member in my family. "Hey Bella. Worry a bit too much, aren't we? He turned his attention to Mom. "So, what do you and your Leech intend to do this evening now when you have the house all to yourself?" Mom groaned. "Jacob Black, would you please to stop calling my husband a leech. I am a vampire too, you know, and you never call me that. "Okay, my bad, what are the two leeches planning for this night? Something fun? He scoffed and wawed down the other window to get some air. The speed wind tangled up his half-long black hair and he leaned confidently back in the seat. "You're stupid dog" I saw that mom were about to get really angry with Jake (sometimes she just snap and you should try not to stand in her way then) and she would probably go and get dad and then maybe I wouldn't be allowed to enjoy the barbecue anyway. I have to stop her, them from fighting."Okay, okay, and I'm all mixed up, a hybrid. Does it matter?" I looked at mom." Mom, I know you and dad are worried but calm dawn. I am fine. We are almost there at the border now and this is not the right time. I don't think Sam would be thrilled about ... "I never got to finish my sentence. "Of course sweetie, you want to be alone with Jacob. I understand that. I'll go now, have a nice evening and don't come home too late honey, you know how Dad is." She smiled. "Take good care of her." The last was a direct order to Jacob. He just nodded and looked down. She kissed me on the cheek and disappeared late into the darkness. But i think I heard her saying something about cows. That was weird. After she disappeared Jake turned his head back to look at me and he gave me his beautiful smile. It made me feel all bubbling and I didn't know what to do about it. Then he cleared his throat and said. "So Nessie, are you ready for a large pack of wolves, lots and lots of food and some ghost stories? I nodded happily, clapped my hands. Everything was back to normal. I stretched myself after his hand on the gearshift and took it in mine. Mmm, he was so hot. As hot as the sun. He was my sun, my best friend, my Jake.


	2. Chapter 2

Caught Up In You

**Jacob**

"Oh. See who's coming all the way down here. So the blodsuckers let her go? Wow. No offense Nessie". Embry walked towards us with his huge feet dragged behind. I opend the door for Nessie as she almost ran over me to get to Embry. "I don't mind, as long as you guys don't fight I'm glad." Her bright voice was really a contrast to Embrys dark hoarse voice. It sounded kind off wrong together. "I'll do my best Ness but I can't promise anything". They both laught and I saw Nessie give him one of her special smiles. "Hi by the way. It's nice to see you again." Embry gave her a big hug and it scared me more than it schould. I really didn't like his huge muscular arms around her. She looked so vulnerable, like he could break her at any time. I always had to remind myself that it probably looked just the same when she was hugging me and that I have to calm down. "Hi Embry! It's really nice to see you to. It's been a while." It really was a while since she'd come down to visit us. But now it seems like it was just the other day. She fitted so well here. She just melted in with us all. No one could be happier than me. She belongs here; everyone who looked closely enough would see that. "Hey, hey, hey. My baby gal is here. So you finally come to visit you uncle? About time. Or maybe you're just here for the food?" It was Seth of course. He was the one beside me in pack that missed Nessie the most. "Hi Seth. Wow, you have growned! Maybe you should stop eating so much your glutton." She laughed and gave him the tongue. "So you did come for the food. Darn you. You got my hopes up." She lifed one of her eyebrows "Yeah, that sounds like me." She srynkled her nose. "Human food? Not my cup of tea" but then she gave me a glance over at the car were I still stood and changed her mind. "Unless it's barbeque with my mates" Seth laughed his typical laugh and Nessie of course accompanied. Out of nowhere at all he suddenly lifted her up and carried her on his shoulder. "It's good seeing you Ness. And talk about growing you pretty good at that too. How old are you now? Four? Five? It was fun watching them play around but I felt so jealous. This has to stop. I can't live like this. The pack knows about the imprinting. They would never take her away from me. I knew that.

But the comment about the age was not good. I knew she would snap now. "Oh shut up your - You know I'll soon stop aging, stupid wolf!" She punched him at his chest. "Let me down! "I'm not four, mentally I am 16 soon to be 17 and I'm almost fully grown. Give me a couple of years more. I bet I will be smarter than all of you wolves combined" Seth put her gently down again. He made a funny face and she couldn't stop herself from laughing. "I'll bet you right about that". She stamped her foot. Sometimes she was so alike Bella it was scary. "Oh I hate you. I can't be mad at you. You're too funny." She giggled really loudly. It was so nice to see her happy. I still stood at the car behind them all watching them. I didn't want to destroy her reunification with the guys. "So, you wanna se what Emily comed up with? It's a masterpice and I'm really hungry, I could eat a cow" He stared walking toward the beach. "Jake, should we go?" she turned around and looked at me now with her beautiful brown eyes. She walked upp to me and grabbed my hand in hers. "Aren't you hungry too?" When she took my hand, it literally felt like I was going to faint. And she didn't even know what an impact she had on me. I just mumbled something and nodded. Her small beautifully shaped hand just disappeared in my paw. She hugged it gently, and I hugged hers back and then we start walking, following Seth and Embry. It was quite a long way to barbecue and the rest of the pack.

**Nessie**

It felt so good to be back in La Push. I have missed them all very much. It always felt so comforting to come here. The La Push beach is one of my favourite places in the world. And believe me, if you're a member of the Cullen family you will travel a lot. I have been in so many well known places. Mum and dad didn't want me to lose the chance to get a normal life just because my parents were vampires. Like every normal sixteen year old girl have had her own house in France, Greece, Egypt, Brazil, Alaska, Sweden and so on. Of course they couldn't be out in fully sunlight with me so Jake was almost always there as my nanny. When you put it like that it seems a bit odd but it never felt like he baby-sat me, he was my best friend and the best playmate I could ask for. I remember that time we all were in Paris, it was just a year ago. I wanted to see the Eiffel Tower so bad so one day I skipped school and Jake toke me there, up to the finale floor. It was purely amazing. The view was almost as beautiful as it is here from up the mountains. I loved every second of it and I will never forget it. And when I started to freeze, instead of asking if we should go down as he usually should have done, he pulled me in to his arms and hold me there for almost an hour. I know he understood how extremely happy I felt and he wanted to give me time to really absorb it.

I gave him a glance as we walked on the beach following Seth and Embry. Sometimes I wondered what I really felt about Jake. I love him so much and he could really make smile when I was down, but at the same time he could get me all bubbly but still insecure inside. But I am not certain why I feel that way. And lately that feeling of getting so bubbly happy whenever I see him is popping up all the time.

"Ness, are you okay? You're very quiet. Have I done something wrong? You were so excited in the car…" Jacob was looking at me really concerned and behind the smile I could see that he was really worried. "No! No, not at all stupid. You haven't done anything wrong." I hated to see the hurt in his eyes. It killed me every time. It was the same eyes he had when he couldn't travel with us. That happened sometimes. He always tried to go with us. But sometimes he was more needed back here. The pack needed him more than ever now when he had become the alpha leader. It was killing me both to know I would be without him for several weeks or maybe mouths but the hardest part was seeing how sad he looked when he was saying goodbye. He was drawn between me and the pack and I couldn't stand it. But I was always saving my tears for later because I know they would just make him feel worse. He probably knew about the tears anyway, I couldn't hold them in longer that to the car. And I am sure now as well he knew I was hiding something from him. But how could I possible tell Jake how I felt when I didn't know it myself. "Are you sure?" he asked again. I squeezed his hand a bit harder and said "I am sure" and then I smiled so compelling I could. I need to make him happy again.

"Do you want to race?" I gave him a challenging look. He looked kind of surprised but then he changed his mind and I started to run "One two three… You are losing Jake!" I heard him roar behind me. "No way! You are so going down baby girl". We were flying past Embry and Seth and they joined as well. But they couldn't beat us. I was winning this, I could feel it. It gives me such a rush to run. I can take my brain of things and just use my body. I feel so free and invincible. We were almost there now and I was going to take home this but then Jake did a huge jump and ended up right in front of me so I fell right into him. "I told you I would win" he smiled like he just won the Olympics or something. "Gosh, Jake you're such a child." I turned around and saw Leah sitting around the fire whit Emily and Kim. Then I realized that I was still taped and tangled up in his arms. "Hhmr, Jake. Can you please let me go now?" I looked up at his face. It was right above me and I could hear his heart beat just a little strained after the race. But he wasn't listening to me. He was arguing with Leah, telling her she was just jealous because he was getting faster when she began to lose it. Embry and Seth arrived as well and I gave Seth a look that said help. "Jake, your girl doesn't seem to enjoy that hug very much." Jake stopped teasing Leah, but turned to me and asked while he was smiling. "Do you think it's uncomfortable?" He was shocking his head a laughed some more. I swallowed and said. "Maybe". He let go of me a bit, corrected so that I sat more comfortable on his lap. "Now, is it better princess?" He gave me an amused glance. "I smiled back and leaned back on his chest. "Much better dear, and may I have a glass of your finest champagne as well?" I said in my most snooty voice. They all stared to laugh I hugged a bit tighter on to Jake. I didn't want him to leave.

"Well, I think we have ourselves a little drama queen. Jake, this is going to get rough" Sam was coming out of the trees. "Hi Renesmee" Sam was the only one except mum that called me by that name and it always felt a bit weird. "Hi" I answered. But before we talked any further Emily shouted out "Food is ready" and a deafening roar rose over the place where we stood.

Sometimes I forget that they are wolfs. Which is quite astonishing…


End file.
